unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bear In The Big Blue House
Bear In The Big Blue House is a TV show that aired on Bowser Channel and is about a Bear who, for some reason, has to live in his own blue house instead of a cave like all of the other bears. How he got the money to build his house was never explained in the show, but was often suggested that he stole it. All of the characters are Muppets. Plot The show involves a Bear who is in charge of his house and go by his orders, with two twin otters, a rodent mouse, a lemur that throws acorns at people's heads, Bear's daughter, Ojo, a living Shadow, and a organic satellite that watches over them all. How Bear knew these creatures were never explained in the show either, but it is suggested that Bear has a gang rivaling the Elmo Gang. We watch Bear slowly lose his sanity as his friends are killed off in different ways. Characters *Bear - The protagonist and the main character of the show. He despises criminals like terrorists or hunters, and will kill them with his favorite gun, the AK-47. He loves to eat blonde girls that visit his house and try to steal his picnic basket and break his chairs. He also eats honey, although it isn't as interesting. He died in the final episode and is the last character to die. *Pip and Pop - Two twin otters who fight with each other sometimes over some stupid thing. Pip died in the season 3 finale. Pip is the third character to die and Pop is the fourth character to die. *Tutter - A mouse. He likes to steal Bear's Cheese. He died in Season 2 after being caught in a mouse trap. He is the first character to die And later the first one to start haunting the house. *Treelo - A lemur that loves to hang out with Pip and Pop at the otter's pond. Treelo died in season 3, after purposely drowning himself while vine swinging (though some suspect he was just too stupid to realize it would kill him). He is the second character to die. *Ojo - Bear's daughter. Ojo died in Season 4. *Luna the Moon - A talking moon that loves to talk to Bear, also the only surviving character. *Shadow (not that Shadow you moron) - An animate shadow that talks to Bear. She died in season 4, after Ojo killed her while teasing her with a dinosaur hand puppet. She is the fifth character to die. Episodes Season 1 (2009-2010) The show had many different episodes. One by one however, all of the characters were killed, until only Bear himself remained. Bear perished in the series finale. #The Construction of the Big Blue House: Bear refuses to go live in a cave and decides to build the blue house, which takes days to complete. (First appearance of Bear). #Inviting Friends Over: Bear invites his friends over to introduce the blue house. (First appearance of Treelo, Ojo, Pip, Pop, and Tutter). #TPing of the Big Blue House - Bear's house is infested with rats, Bear gets shocked and kills every rodent rat in the house. He tells Luna The Moon about this. (First Appearance of Luna the Moon). #Bath time with Bear: Bear, Pip, Pop, Treelo, Tutter and Shadow are taking a bath. Ojo invades there privacy, causing them to beat her to a pulp. (First appearance of Shadow). #Terrorists: A group of terrorists plan to blow up the big blue house. Bear must come up of a plan to stop them. #Bear Saves The Day: Bear has a plan and stops the terrorists from blowing up his big blue house. #Bear Goes To The Store: Bear goes to a store and find out his favorite honey is sold out. Bear gets mad and devours the shop owner. #The Big Green House: Ojo deicdes to paint Bear's house green while he is away, Bear gets mad and beats her up for punishment , when he returns. #Bear's picnic: Bear decides to have a picnic with his friends. #Bear In The Big Blue House VS Sesame Street Part 1: Bear and his gang decides to go to Sesame Street on vacation. Turns out they meet The Elmo Gang and starts to get into a big gun battle. #Bear In The Big Blue House VS Sesame Street Part 2: Some of the members of Elmo's Gang have been dead, but there is still more to come. #Bear In The Big Blue house VS Sesame Street Part 3: All of the characters in Sesame street have been killed, and with the infamous mobster, Elmo, die at last. (Season 1 finale). Season 2 (2010-2011) #Bear Returns To The Big blue House: Bear returns after the previous episode, only to discover, that it has been robbed. Bear decides to take revenge on whoever robbed his house. #Bear's Revenge: Bear kills the person who robbed his house, and take his stuff back. #Bear and the big bloody voilence: Bear kills a bunch of jehovah's witness that dare to knock on his front door. #Bear's stinky butt: Bear farts on a person who asks for directions. #Bear goes to a carnival: Bear decides to take his friends over to a carnival and they have a great time. #Hunting season: It's hunting season and Bear and his friends are hunted down by a hunter to be cooked into meat. Bear and his friends have to fight for there life. #Bear goes to the hospital: Bear has to go to the hospital after the events of the previous episode. #Bear's Youtube Account- Bear opens up a YouTube account and makes a YouTube Poop out his previous episodes. #Bear's Big Jail Break Part 1: Tutter, Ojo, Treelo, Pip and Pop, and Shadow are arrested for spreading diseases in Mushroom Kingdom. It's up to Bear to save his friends. #Bear's Big Jail Break Part 2: Bear frees his friends, nearly getting shot by Police in the process. #The death of Tutter: Tutter gets killed after being caught in a mouse trap. The other residents mourn his loss. (Final appearance of Tutter, Season 2 finale). Season 3 (2011-2012) #Bear is hungry: Bear eats Tutter's now decomposed corpse, he gets sick and once again has to go to the hospital. #The Big Blue House is haunted: Bear's house is now haunted by the ghost of Tutter. #Bear and The Big Orange mess: Treelo vomits on the floor, Bear steps on him for punishment. #The death of Treelo: Treelo drowns in the otter's pond while purposely falling into it while vine swinging (Final appearance of Treelo). #The Big Blue House is haunted Part 2: Bear's house is now being haunted by both the ghost of Tutter and the ghost of Treelo. #Ghostbusters Part 1: Bear hires The Ghostbusters to kill the ghost of Tutter and the ghost of Treelo. #Bear's Pokemon Cards: Bear makes fake Pokemon cards and gets arrested. (Guest stars Ash Ketchum as the costumer). #Bear In The Big Blue House- The Abridged Series: Bear makes a new series by copying Family Guy, but gets sued for copyright infringement. (Guest stars Peter Griffin as the camera man). #The Death of Pip: Pip is shot to death by homophobics, leaving Pop by himself. (Season 3 Finale, finale appearance of Pip). Season 4 (2012-2013) #Ghostbusters Part 2: The ghost of Tutter and the ghost of Treelo escape from the Ghostbusters and continue to haunt the house along with the ghost of Pip. #The death of Pop: Pop can't stand life without Pip, so he kills himself by hanging himself outside Bears house. (Final appearance of Pop). #Bear's Nightmare: Bear has a nightmare where the ghosts of Treelo, Pip, and Tutter kill him. #The death of Shadow: Shadow's fears are confirmed when Ojo teases her with a dinosaur hand puppet, Ojo then chases her around the house with it, until Shadow falls off a ledge in the wall and dies. (Final appearance of Shadow). #The death of Ojo: Ojo can't stand life without his buddies, Treelo, Tutter, Pip and Pop, and Shadow. So she kills herself by drowning in the otter's pond. (Final appearance of Ojo). #The Big Blue House is haunted Part 3: Bear is now haunted by everyone who was once part of Bear's household. #Bear commits suicide: Bear finally snaps. He jumps off the top of his own house, ending his life and the series (Final appearance of Bear, Series finale). Reception The Show was pretty good so it was given out of 5 stars by Rotten Tomatoes. Category:TV Shows Category:Stuff Category:Disney Junior Category:Good TV Shows